Detention Friends 2: The Aftermath of it all
by Death Sword
Summary: Sequel to 'Dentention Friends' Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Ino were found out so what now? A lot of funny that's what! Sakuino Inosaku Sasunaru Narusasu ONESHOT enjoy!


Death Sword here, and ready with the sequel to 'Detention Friends'. Why? A lot of reviewers begged me to do more, and being a people pleaser, I couldn't resist! Many of you even liked the slight humor I put in! I'm so happy!  Let's get it on! (not like that you perverts!) Oneshot.

I don't own Naruto.

**Detention Friends 2: Aftermath of it all**

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

What's that you ask? ...

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

…That my friends, …

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

…is Sasuke…

Thump.

Thump.

…repeatedly…

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

…hitting his head on the doorframe.

Thump.

Why?

Let's recap shall we? Sakura and Ino were caught in the detention room fondling each other, when Tsunade, the principal, walked in on them, in tow she had Naruto and Sasuke. She then took it upon herself to promote Kakashi, the detention monitor, to the teacher of the Sexual Alliance Class. She also exposed Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. When she left, everyone was blushing his or her asses off for these various reasons. It was then that Sasuke started giving himself that lovely bruise on his head.

" 'Scuse me Sasuke, I gotta decorate my **new **room in hentai, Icha-Icha paradise posters and other pics, now that I think about it, you shouldn't even know about. Oh, well, Bye, sillies!" Kakashi said.

"Can the man get anymore flamboyant?" Naruto chuckled, right before brick him on top of the head.

"Naruto, thanks to you, all of us were found out about, and that pervert got a better job, who –by the way—you know is going to go even more perverted! OMG! What if Jariya finds out!" Sakura screeched. The pinkette was being held back by a pissed-off blonde-sama.

'Damn, I wanted to play with Sakura a little more, oh well; now I have info Sasuke to blackmail him with. Or maybe piss him off a least.' Ino thought as she held the fuming girl by the shoulders.

"Wait, Tsunade ratted us out Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes grew wide as he stared to hyperventilate.

Sasuke took his head away from meeting the doorframe again to toss the two girls some safety glasses and two hairnets. "Put these on if you value your hair and face."

That got the girls to put on the things quite quickly. But they sweat dropped when they saw Sasuke taking great care to slip his cockatoo-like hairdo into a third hairnet he produced out of nowhere.

He then fished into his pockets and pulled out a small white square. He quickly pressed a small red button on the side and threw it near Naruto, still hyperventilating by the way. He ran behind some overturned desks, he assumed they must have been overturned from Sakura and Ino's little escapade earlier.

"What are you doing, and what is that?" Ino asked.

"Ramen Grenade" Sasuke said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Ramen…"

"…Grenade?"

A beeping noise threw the girls into back into reality, and jumped beside Sasuke as they ducked. Well, more like hug each other as Ino subtly snuck a hand under Sakura's skirt. Trust me, Sasuke's irratation grew when a small squek was heard from Sakura, soon followby a smack on Ino's hand and a "Now isn't the time you horny blonde!"

**BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!**

"**RRRRRRRRRAAAAAMMMMEEENNNNN!!"**

The smell of Ramen enveloped the room and attacked Ino's and Sakura's noses. The jumped it trying to run to the door and get some air.

Notice the word 'try.'

Some stray noodles smacked them down. Then they saw Naruto slurping some Ramen out of a bowl, it stopped his hyperventilating though.

"I made it in science class for whenever Naruto has a panic attack, got too annoying for his own good, or when he just won't shut up." Sasuke said as he removed the hairnet.

"Unfortunately, it has a explosive after effect" Sakura said removing the noodles with great disgust.

"Yeah, we're still working on that." Naruto said, slurping up the rest of the explosively made ramen, "Mmm, Pork –flavored with shrimp, my favorite!

"So now what?" The female blonde asked, staring in amazement at her male counterpart.

"We might as well come out, if Kakashi gets students to talk to, he's going to spill every secret he knows." Sakura reasoned.

"At least we don have to pay him anymore!" Naruto said.

"You were paying too?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, it was the only alone time we could get with you two chasing me, and Naruto's teachers searching for him to scold him." Sasuke said glaring at the girls and Naruto.

The two girls in question smiled sheepishly. "I wonder what Kakashi's class is going to be like once he settles in?" Naruto said, putting a finger to his chin and looking up, trying to look as if he was in deep thought. Sakura then did the same.

Sasuke and Ino could only smile (smirk, in Sasuke's case) at the two ukes and their cute look.

**Meanwhile…**

"You have it Kakashi?" A certain pervy vice-principal said in a low, excited tone.

"Yeah, three months worth of yuri and yaoi, thanks to Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto. They were so wrapped up in their 'detentions', they didn't notice the camera I had in the corner of the room. It was hidden of course, but not by that much."

"Hee-Hee, Here's your payment. I should have the next book out in a month."

Jariya laughed as he handed Kakashi new editions of Icha-Icha Paradise. In turn, Kakashi handed him a handful of tapes.

**Next month…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" a scream erupted the peace and partial tranquility of Kohona High once again. But it was started by a emo and a fox–like boy.

"What is it guys?" Ino and Sakura, who were walking by asked.

Sasuke and Naruto move out of the way revealing on the wall a poster. But it wasn't any ordinary poster, it was an advertisement for Icha-Icha Paradise's next book.

"Icha-Icha…" Sakura read.

"Yaoi…" Ino continued

"And…" Naruto continued with a slight twitch.

"Yuri; Inspiration for the couples of Ino & Sakura, and Sasuke & Naruto" Sasuke finished.

After a moment for the words to sink in, all four erupted with a scream, "KKKKKAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIII! JJJJJJJJJAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA! YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DDDDDDDEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDD!"

Said teachers ran like **HELL was after them.** And just might very well be.

--

Ha ha ha, I enjoyed that. Now, this is a ONESHOT so that's it. But I think I went out with a bang don't you think? R&R please! Your friend and author, Death Sword!


End file.
